Kidnaped for What!
by Azulastalker
Summary: An Avatar/Naruto crossover that has 4 OC's in it. Itachi/OC and hinted Zuko/OC Rated T for implied sex and almost rape
1. Info

Name: Juliet (no one else has a last name in Avatar, why should she?)

Age: 17

Nation: Fire

Looks & outfit: She has long black hair that goes down past her shoulders, eyes like Azula (a goldish color for those of you that don't know), and pale skin. She has long nails that she paints red and wears red lipstick. She wears a red short sleeved shirt that has a low collar. She also wears a long red skirt that has dark red leggings under it. She has the same shoes as Ty lee. (She is very pretty, so feel free to put all the curves in all the right places) NONE of the other prodigies think that she is pretty. In fact, two of them hate her very much and the other one is just her little slave.

Bending: regular fire, blue fire, white fire, able to breath fire, lightning, able to redirect lightning, struggling to learn black fire

Info: She has a very violent temper. She is as cunning as Azula. She is part of 'The Prodigies', one person from each nation that is a prodigy in their element(four people in all). She is the Fire Nation prodigy. ('The Prodigies' don't actually exist in Avatar. I just made them up) She trained with the Fire lord (old and new one), Iroh, and Azula. She has nearly completed her training, but is still the best firebender. People still don't trust her because she was (and secretly still is) Azula's best friend and went with her when she was hunting down the Avatar and Zuko and Iroh. She is our main character, that's why her profile is so long.

Background: Her mother died soon after she was born and she was raised by her grandmother (Grams as she called her) while her father was fighting in the war. Like any father, he was proud of his daughter (this mostly having to do with her being the Fire Nation prodigy). When she was nine, word had gotten out that she was the Fire Nation prodigy (having already mastered blue fire). A group of strong earthbenders decided that the Fire Nation would be unstoppable with her help and that she had to be destroyed. So, one day they attacked her pathetic little village, killing everyone but her in the process, and just as their leader was about to crush her with a boulder, her father kicked him out of the way and destroyed the boulder. Her father then grabbed her and made a run for it. Everyone thought she was dead for a short time before a group of Fire Nation soldiers found her and her father. They were brought before the Fire Lord (Ozai had just become Fire Lord) and he concluded that he will train her to be the best. Her father agreed but then soon discovered that he was not involved in this plan in anyway. Juliet had to watch as soldiers dragged her father away, never to be seen again. Azula did not like her because Azula had thought she was the prodigy. But they quickly became friends and Juliet taught her how to blue firebend. Afterwards, she grew to be more and more like Azula until she was just as clever. She went along with Azula while she was hunting down the Avatar. Juliet has always secretly had a crush on Zuko, like Mai, and asked him once if he wanted to go out, but he said no and she hated him for it. Though asking him while he was already going out with Mai probably wasn't the best time. She currently lives in the Fire Nation Palace because she is the Fire Nation prodigy.

Name: Angelo

Age: 18

Nation: Water

Looks & outfit: He has dark brown hair and light brown skin. He has blue eyes like Katara and Sokka. He basically just wears the same thing as Sokka.

Bending: waterbending, bloodbending, bloodbending without a full moon(this is rare and very hard for him), able to pull water from thin air and from plants, able to turn water into mist and vice versa, can bend mud and rain

Info: He is the Water Tribe prodigy. He doesn't believe in fighting, but sometimes Juliet gives him no choice. He hates what the Fire Nation has done and, now that the war is over, will quickly defeat anyone who tries to start another one or that tries to kill someone that is important for maintaining balance.

Background: He was born into the Southern Water Tribe and everyone there knew he was the Water Tribe prodigy. His parents died trying to save him in the same raid that Katara's mother died in. Chief Hakoda took him as his son and Angelo tried to teach Katara what little he knew. He was there when they found Aang and was with them the rest of the time. He currently lives wherever Katara and Sokka are.

Name: Jon

Age: 18

Nation: Earth

Looks & outfit: He also has dark brown hair and light brown skin. He has brown eyes. He used to wear the Dai Lee outfit, but now he just wears a green robe like Zuko had in Ba Sing Se.

Bending: earthbending, metalbending, can bend mud

Info: He is the Earth Kingdom prodigy. He acts like Mai, bored most of the time, and will obey Juliet if she asks him to. He is loyal to her because she has convinced him that the other prodigies are working against him and they should stick together because both of their villages were attacked. Clearly, he's not that smart.

Background: He was born in a small Earth Kingdom village. The Fire Nation decided to claim it and attacked it. His father died, but his mother managed to make it out of there with him, only to die once they reached the outside of the wall of Ba Sing Se. Long Feng found him and trained him. He was in the Dai Lee, but Aang and the group persuaded him to join them. He currently follows around Angelo since Juliet won't let him live inside the palace.

Name: Eric

Age: 18

Nation: Air

Looks & outfit: He has dark brown hair (airbenders can have hair too!). He has light skin and wears the same thing as Aang. He also has gray eyes and airbender tattoos.

Bending: air, being able to fly with his glider (Airbenders can't do much else)

Info: He is the Air Nomad prodigy. He agrees with Angelo 100%, but Angelo follows HIM around, not the other way around. He keeps trying to tell Jon that Juliet is lying when she says that he and Angelo are working against him. He despises Juliet because of what her people did to his people, and she says that it was a good thing they did it too. Plus, he's convinced that she is working with Azula to take back the Fire Nation.

Background: It is not known who his parents are. They gave him to a monk (just a regular monk) in the Southern Air Temple when he was a baby. He learned what little there was to be learned about airbending. The monk died before Aang and his friends came to the temple. Eric joined them then. He currently lives wherever Aang takes him.

**This is the character info. I made up the characters all by myself(It took forever). It has all of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naruto in it except for the ones I don't know. I'm an Avatar Know-it-all, so everything I put down about Avatar is correct. Don't say otherwise unless you have good evidence to back it up!**


	2. Chapter 1

Our story starts at the season finale of Avatar. Katara had just tied up Azula and her and Zuko were looking down at her as she cried. Juliet was watching from a little bit away.

"Azula!" She shouted. She couldn't bear to see her best friend like this.

She didn't notice the two figures behind her.

One of them grabbed her.

"Ahhh! Help me! Zuko!" She screamed.

The other one stood in front of Juliet and blocked Katara and Zuko's attacks. Juliet noticed his cloak and his huge sword.

She squirmed and tried desperately to get free. "Help me!"

The person that had grabbed her let go and disappeared. Soon after, the other one disappeared too. Juliet ran to Zuko and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She said.

"Let go. Remember? Mai." Zuko said.

"Oh, right." She said and let go. "What did you do to make them run?"

"Nothing. They just left." Katara said.

"That's weird. I wonder what they wanted." Juliet said.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Ohmygod. Azula!"

They ran over to Azula but she was still there.

"Then what did they want?" Katara said.

"Me." Juliet said as she stared into a puddle at her reflection.

**That WAS Itachi and Kisame for those of you that don't know. And, yes, Zuko and Katara just forgave her for all of the trouble that she's caused them.**


	3. Chapter 2

"I found the perfect place for you to hide out." Zuko told Juliet.

"Hide out?" Juliet said.

"Those men were after you. You need to go to a safe place. You're the Fire Nation prodigy. Without you, the world won't have balance." Zuko said.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Stay safe." Juliet said. "Where's this place?"

"In a place called The Land of Fire. I guessed that since you're the Fire Nation prodigy, they would gladly do it."

"What's it called?" Juliet said.

"The Hidden Leaf Village." Zuko said. "It's all been arranged. You leave tomorrow. Don't worry. Me and Mai are going to be there."

"Joy." Juliet said sarcastically.

"Hey, sarcasm's Sokka's thing." Zuko said playfully.

"Shut up." Juliet said and pushed Zuko playfully.

"Zuko?" Mai said.

Juliet took a step away from Zuko.

"I was just telling Juliet that tomorrow all three of us are going to drop her off at The Hidden Leaf Village." Zuko said.

"Right." Mai said and stepped in front of Juliet. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

"He's all yours." Juliet said and walked to her room.

**Ohhh! Tension between Juliet and Mai! Yay! Leaf Village! Heads up: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 3

The ship stopped at the dock and four ninjas were waiting for them. Juliet came out a palanquin. **(That thing that Azula came out of the first time we saw her in Book 2) **Zuko and Mai followed on foot.

The palanquin stopped in front of the ninjas and Juliet stepped out. A servant came and gave her her bag, a red bag with the Fire Nation insignia.

"Let's go." Juliet said and walked toward the village.

"Whoa! Don't go anywhere without us." The ninja with the mask said.

"Fine." Juliet said and stood there.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt. Or die." Zuko said.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." The same ninja said.

"Good. Mai, let's go." Zuko said and got back on the ship.

"Now let's go!" Juliet said, pointing to the path in the forest leading to the village.

"Fine." The same ninja said and they were on their way.

**Transition!**

They have been walking for a while and Juliet had actually learned the names of the ninjas protecting her.

"So, the people that attacked you, what did they look like?" Kakashi asked.

"I only saw one, the other one had grabbed me from behind." Juliet said.

"And?"

"He had a black cloak with red clouds on. And a big sword with wrappings on it." Juliet said.

Kakashi stopped walking. So did Sasuke and Naruto. They all looked at each other.

"What? What did I say?" Juliet said.

Sakura shrugged.

"Akatsuki." Kakashi said under his breath.

"What?" Juliet said.

"Nothing." Kakashi said, looking up cheerfully. He started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Juliet said, pointing a finger at Kakashi. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kakashi said.

"These people are after me! I need to know everything!" Juliet said.

"Fine." Kakashi said. "The Akatsuki is an organization that consists of nine excellent ninjas. They are extremely hard to defeat."

"That's it?" Juliet said.

"Not all of it." Sasuke said.

Juliet looked at him questionably.

"My brother, Itachi, is in it." Sasuke said.

"And he's after Naruto also." Kakashi said. "His partner, Kisame, is the man you described."

"So this Itachi guy? He's after me now? Why?" Juliet said.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out. Itachi and Kisame are very powerful and I don't know if we can defeat them." Kakashi said. Then he started to walk again. Everyone else followed him.

**This is all after Itachi and Kisame came the first time except Sasuke didn't go and join Orochimaro.**


	5. Chapter 4

They've been walking a little while longer and it was almost sunset.

"I'm tired!" Juliet said.

"We'll stop in a little while." Kakashi said.

"My feet hurt!" Juliet said.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Until we stop." Juliet said. "I'm not used to walking for long periods of time. People usually carry me."

"Fine. We'll stop for the night." Kakashi said.

"Good. How long until we reach the village?" Juliet said.

"We'll reach it tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Good." Juliet said. She began to unpack her tent from her bag, a simple red tent with a red sleeping bag in it.

**Transition!**

It was the middle of the night and Juliet was sleeping. All of the sudden, Kakashi parted the tent flap things and woke up Juliet.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She said.

"No reason." He said and he left.

"Whatever." Juliet said and fell back asleep.

**Ohhh! What did he want? If you're smart enough, you could figure it out on your own.**


	6. Chapter 5

It was now morning and they were walking again. A light mist was all around them.

"What's that?" Juliet said, pointing in front of them. Two blurry figures were standing about 20 feet away from them.

"Get behind me." Kakashi said and stood in front of her. The mist slowly rose and the figures became clearer.

"It's them! I recognize them!" Juliet said and pointed at them.

Everyone was silent.

"Give us the girl." Itachi said.

"This girl has a name you know!" Juliet said.

"Juliet . . ." Kakashi said.

"Sorry." Juliet said.

"Why do you want her?" Kakashi said.

"She is the Fire Nation prodigy, right?" Itachi said.

"But what does that have to do with . . .?" Kakashi started.

"The war." Juliet said.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"The war that the Fire Nation started. They were evil at the time. And it just ended, so for eight years of my life I was evil." Juliet said. "That has something to do with it right? You think that I can be easily persuaded from one side to the other? Well I can't."

"We also know that the only reason you turned good was because you didn't want to go to jail." Itachi said. "I bet you loved hunting down the Avatar. And that you'd do it all over again."

"How do you know so much about me? About the war? And the Avatar?" Juliet said.

"We're just that good." Kisame said.

"Well you can't have her!" Kakashi said.

"How are you going to stop us? You couldn't beat us last time!" Kisame said.

"I know how we can stop them, or at least stall." Juliet whispered to Kakashi.

He looked at Itachi and Kisame, then to Juliet. "What?"

"It's not that good, but . . . they're still boys right?" Juliet whispered.

Kakashi looked over at her. "No. I won't let you."

"It's not like I'm going to sleep with them. I'm just gonna seduce them." Juliet said.

"No. Never. I won't let you." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Juliet said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Then she felt like there was someone behind her. Kakashi's eyes widened. Sasuke pulled out a kunai. She knew who it was.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Juliet said. Sasuke froze at her harsh voice.

"What do you want?" Juliet said to the man behind her.

"You should know by now." He said against her ear.

She froze. She felt herself blush. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. What was this . . . strange feeling she had? She hadn't felt this since Zuko. Was it possible that she had fallen in love again? She couldn't! She wouldn't! Never again!

"What's wrong?" Itachi said and put his arms around her waist.

She blushed harder.

Sasuke saw what his brother was doing to her. And she was supposed to be tough! She didn't let ANYTHING bother her! Right!

Juliet tried to push his arms off, but he just pulled her closer. She blushed harder. She stopped struggling to get him off and closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate. She was finally able to stop blushing.

"Are you okay?" Itachi whispered in her ear and her blush came back.

"Get off." Juliet said harshly.

"Agree to come with us or we'll fight your little . . . protectors and take you anyway." Itachi said and let go of her.

Juliet nearly stumbled, but caught herself.

"Never! I'll never go with you!" Juliet said and turned to Itachi. "And never touch me again!"

"Very well." Itachi said.

"What?" Juliet said, clearly caught off guard. She hadn't expected him to give up that easily.

Itachi activated his sharingan and Juliet fainted. He caught her and disappeared with Kisame close behind him.

**Okay, I don't know the name for that sharingan that Itachi uses to make her faint. What'll happen now?**


	7. Chapter 6

Itachi carried her inside the Akatsuki hideout and put her on the couch. Then he went to his room. He was exhausted.

**Transition!**

Juliet woke up early in the morning, like she always does, with her back hurting.

Why does my back hurt so much? she thought. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a black and red room. This isn't the Fire Nation.

She sat up and saw that she had been sleeping on the couch. So that's why my back hurts so much! She stood up, stretched, and walked into what must have been the kitchen.

She walked in and saw more people with black cloaks with red clouds on them. They looked about as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

"Where am I?" She said, rubbing her head.

A guy with blonde hair covering half of his face smiled at her and said, "And who might you be beautiful?"

Juliet was taken back by the word 'beautiful'.

She looked around. "Me?" She said, pointing to herself.

"Who else?" The same guy said.

Juliet blushed.

She heard someone behind her and turned slightly. It was Itachi.

"Itachi?" Juliet said.

"You know him?" The blonde guy said.

Juliet turned to Itachi and angrily pointed a finger at him. "What did you do to me? Why am I here all of the sudden? And why did I slept on the couch?"

"Calm down. The Akatsuki needs you. I used my sharingan on you since you wouldn't come quietly and I put you on the couch until you got assigned a room." Itachi said calmly.

"Oh." Juliet said. She put her finger down. "Okay. But they're going to come looking for me. You have to be ready!"

"Just follow me to the leader's room." Itachi said and walked out of the room. Juliet followed shortly after.

**Transition!**

"What? She's missing?" Zuko yelled at the Hokage. Him, Mai, the rest of the Prodigies, and Kakashi were all in the Hokage's room.

"It's my fault. They were too powerful." Kakashi said.

"Why do you care?" Mai spat at Zuko.

"I say it's a sign from the gods: Forget about her and move on with your lives." Eric said.

"How did they kidnap her?" Angelo said.

"Everyone calm down!" Tsunade yelled. "We WILL get her back. Now then, Angelo, you had a decent question."

"Tell us again how they kidnaped her." Angelo said to Kakashi and exchanged looks with Jon.

"They surprised us and she was an idiot and exposed herself. They grabbed her then and ran." Kakashi said.

Angelo looked at Jon. Jon nodded.

"What did you do to stop them?" Angelo asked.

Kakashi was silent.

"You just let them take her?" Zuko yelled.

"Why do you care? She deserved it!" Mai yelled.

"She's the Fire Nation Prodigy! She's my responsibility!" Zuko said.

"Let us find her." Jon said. Everyone looked at him.

"No. We can't lose more of you." Kakashi said.

"We are the best! I alone can find her. Angelo can bloodbend them and Eric can fly her out of there." Jon said.

"That just might work." Tsunade said.

"You can't be serious!" Zuko said. "What if they get kidnaped?"

"We can handle ourselves." Angelo said.

"Very well. Find her and bring her back." Zuko said.

**Why did Angelo keep looking at Jon? Will their plan work? Why wouldn't Eric talk when they were talking about saving Juliet? Does he still hate her? Duh! Just so you know, I'm skipping the whole leader thing with Juliet. And she won't be wearing the Akatsuki cloak. **


	8. Chapter 7

Angelo, Eric, and Jon were at the gates of the village. Jon was concentrating on finding her. He opened his eyes and started running.

"Wait for us!" Angelo called and he and Eric started running.

**Transition!**

Juliet sat in her room. She was so bored. Then there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

It was the same blonde guy that she met at breakfast.

"Hi. My name's Deidara. What's yours?" He said and leaned against the door frame.

"Juliet. You called me beautiful at breakfast." She said.

"Yeah. Hasn't anyone ever said that to you?" Deidara said.

"No. And I suggest you stop hitting on me. I already love someone." Juliet said.

"Who? Itachi?" He asked.

"What? No! You wouldn't know him. But he already has a girlfriend. A jealous girlfriend."

"Then why do you still love him?"

"You're right. I should forget him. Thanks." Juliet said and slammed the door on his surprised face.

She walked over to her bed and laid down. She hated it here.

Then there was another knock at the door.

Not again! She walked over to the door.

"What now?" She said.

It was Itachi.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing. What do you want?" She said.

"You were right."

"About?"

"Your friends coming to rescue you. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

**Transition!**

"Are we there yet?" Eric said and stopped to rest.

"Another mile." Jon said.

Both Eric and Angelo moaned.

"Why is it so far away?" Angelo said.

"So the village doesn't find them." Jon replied. He was the only one not out of breath.

"Why don't you just do your earthbending thing and fly us over there?" Eric said.

"Because then I won't be able to see where it is." Jon said. "Come on. We have to keep moving."

Eric and Angelo moaned again.

**Transition!**

Itachi pulled Juliet to the front of the base.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"They won't leave without you. Only you can persuade them to turn back." He answered. He dragged her to the outside to the base and stopped.

"They're coming from that direction." Itachi said and pointed ahead of them. "They will be here any minute.

**How does Itachi know that they're coming? What will happen now? Why is Deidara hitting on Juliet? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Most of these questions will be answered in chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

Angelo, Eric, and Jon walked the last few feet before they stood in front of Juliet and Itachi.

"Who's he?" Angelo whispered to Jon.

"I don't know. Maybe he's the one that kidnaped her." Jon whispered back.

They stared at each other for a while before Eric decided to speak.

"Give her back! She is the Fire Nation Prodigy!" He said.

"That's why we need her." Itachi answered coolly. He looked at Juliet and she spoke.

"I want to stay." Juliet said.

The other prodigies stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Here no one questions if I'll turn evil. No one thinks I'm plotting against them. They trust me here!" She screamed at them.

"I'm not leaving here without her and going back to the village. You know how Zuko will be." Angelo whispered to Eric and Jon.

"Then we'll stay." Jon said back. He turned to Juliet and Itachi. "We'll stay here with her."

Itachi thought about this.

"Come on. More prodigies! This is what the Akatsuki needs!" Juliet said.

"Very well. You may stay." Itachi said and walked back into the base. Juliet followed him. Angelo, Eric, and Jon looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in after them.

**Transition!**

Juliet followed Itachi inside the base. Some of the Akatsuki members were hanging out in the living room.

Itachi turned around and told the other prodigies to wait there, and then he went off.

Juliet decided to go to her room.

She went inside and laid down on her bed.

There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. It was Deidara.

"What's the deal with you and Itachi?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always hanging out with him."

"He dragged me out of my room. My friends had come to take me away." Juliet said sternly.

"Oh. Can I come inside?" He asked.

"No. Why would you-"

Deidara interrupted her by kissing her. She panicked. This had never happened to her before. He put his arms around her waist.

He slowly dragged her to her bed. He laid her down and placed himself on top of her.

Juliet pulled away slightly, still shocked by his sudden actions. "What are you doing?"

"I love you, Juliet. You're so beautiful. I want you." Deidara answered.

"You . . . want me?" Juliet said, confused.

"Yes." He said and pressed himself closer to her.

"Deidara! Get off of her!" A voice from the door yelled.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Deidara spat.

"She doesn't want you, Deidara!" Itachi said.

"She doesn't want you either, Itachi!" Deidara spat.

"But at least I'm not trying to rape her!" Itachi spat. "So get off her!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Deidara sneered and pushed himself closer to Juliet.

"NOW!" Itachi screamed.

"Fine, I'll get off." Deidara said, getting off. But not before he kissed Juliet on the lips once more and whispered to her, "I can't wait until we get stuck on a mission together."

"LEAVE!" Itachi screamed.

Deidara left and Juliet stood up.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Juliet said.

"You don't owe me anything. He's a jerk." Itachi said, still looking out the door. He turned to her. "I'll make sure he never touches you again."

"Why do you care?" Juliet said.

"It's a long story." Itachi told her.

"I have time."

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"Fine." Itachi said and rolled his eyes. "You're the Fire Nation prodigy and I'm the Uchiha clan prodigy, right? The Uchiha clan specializes in fire type jutsu."

"So what are you saying?" Juliet said.

"One of the many reasons the Akatsuki kidnaped you is because you and I are a perfect match for each other. And my clan NEEDS to be revived." Itachi told her.

"What? But you killed your clan! You can't just go and say your clan needs to be revived when you're the reason they need reviving!" Juliet said.

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"Wait! So one of the reasons the Akatsuki took me is so I could be your sex toy?" Juliet screamed.

"When you're ready."

"What if I never am? Are you going to hold me down like Deidara did?" Juliet yelled.

"You're angry. I'll leave you alone to think." Itachi said and left Juliet to freak out.

**Wow. Very interesting. What will Juliet do now? Her and Itachi ARE a perfect match. Two fire prodigies. Am I right?**


	10. Chapter 9

Jon got up and walked out of his room. He went to the kitchen. Only him and the other prodigies were there. He focused on the vibrations on the ground. They were the only ones in the hideout. Juliet was freaking out over something.

"What's wrong?" He said.

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your heartbeat. It's running a marathon. Something's wrong."

Juliet looked around. "Meet me in my room later." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

**Transition!**

Juliet quietly paced her room. How was she going to tell Jon? Would he keep it a secret? Or tell the other prodigies?

There was a knock at her door. He was finally here. She went to answer it.

"Now. What's wrong?" Jon said.

"Come in." Juliet said and looked around. She closed the door behind Jon.

"What's wrong?" Jon repeated.

"Last night, Itachi came to my room and told me the reason that the Akatsuki wanted me."

"Because of your past, right?"

"Well, there's more than just that one." Juliet paused.

"Come on. You can trust me!" Jon said.

"One of the reasons the Akatsuki brought me here is because me and Itachi are a perfect match for each other."

"Wait. You mean like a love match? You and Itachi?" Jon said. He snickered.

"This isn't funny! He's using me to revive his clan!" Juliet said.

"Well how do you feel about him?"

"I'm angry at him because-"

"Not now. Before he told you this."

"I . . . well . . . I . . ." Juliet blushed. Jon felt her heartbeat skyrocket.

"You like him don't you?" Jon said.

"Well . . . when he first captured me, he used his charm." Juliet said, blushing even more.

"Then why are you mad? You like him, he needs you to revive his clan."

"But what if he doesn't like me? I don't want to be in a loveless relationship!"

"Ask him. And if you ask me, he's a way better choice then Zuko."

"Fine. I'll ask him when he comes back." Juliet said.

**Transition!**

"Where are they?" Zuko screamed at Tsunade.

"It may take them a while-" She started.

"You said that last time!" Zuko said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Akatsuki are smart enough to not kill them. Go home. If we hear anything, we'll tell you." Kakashi said.

"We will." Mai said and grabbed onto Zuko's arm. "They can handle it. We'll be the first to know if anything happens."

"Fine." Zuko said angrily and stormed off.

**We won't hear from Zuko for a LONG time, or never. At least Juliet stopped freaking out. What will Zuko do now? Will he really just drop it? Who knows? Wait . . . I do. Well I'm not telling you!**


	11. Chapter 10

Juliet walked over to Itachi's room. He had just gotten back. She knocked on his door.

He answered, took one look at her and said, "Come in."

Juliet wearily walked inside. Itachi closed his door. "I think I know what this is about." He said and walked in front of her.

"Wait. Hear me out." She said.

Itachi looked at her questionably.

"Do you love me or are you just doing this because it's your mission?" She asked.

Itachi was silent for a while.

"It's impossible not to love someone as beautiful as you." He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

He looked into her eyes. "The answer is yes. I love you." Then he crashed his lips onto hers.

**Transition!**

Juliet awoke with the sun shining on her face. Covers were covering most of her body.

She looked around and found Itachi, putting on his cloak. She sat up.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

He turned around. "Morning." He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"You know, you're not nearly as beautiful now as you were last night." He said, teasingly.

"Shut up." Juliet said playfully. "I bet you weren't as cute when you first woke up."

Itachi gently kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

"I love you too." She said when they broke apart.

He stood up. "Meet me downstairs for breakfast." And he left, closing the door behind him.

Juliet got up and got dressed. Then she went down for breakfast.

Most of the members were down there having breakfast. The other prodigies were there too. They looked at her, then continued what they were doing. Juliet could tell something wasn't right.

"You know what the worst part of being able to feel the vibrations is?" Jon broke the silent first. He sneered. "Being able to feel ALL of them."

Some of the Akatsuki members silently chuckled at this.

Juliet blushed. "You told them! You! Of all people! I trusted you!" She yelled at Jon.

Eric stood up. "Actually," Juliet turned around. "I was eavesdropping." He smiled evilly.

"You jerks!" Juliet said, on the verge of tears.

Angelo looked on, sad that they were teasing her about this.

"I never asked for this! My village was destroyed and my father was taken away from me, do you think I wanted this?" Juliet said.

Everyone was silent.

"I hope you all die on a mission!" Juliet said and stormed out of there. Itachi followed her shortly after.

**Oh! I never saw that coming! But the beginning of the next chapter is something that you wouldn't expect either. I just noticed that Juliet isn't acting like Evil Azula's best friend. Guess she's showing her true emotions now that Azula's gone.**


	12. Chapter 11

Juliet looked up at her ceiling. She was on her bed, under the covers, and Itachi was next to her.

She didn't know what happened. Itachi had come to her room to comfort her and it had lead to them on her bed, undressed.

She turned to Itachi. "How do you do that?"

"Hm?"

"You came to comfort me and we ended up here."

"Maybe we are perfect for each other." He said. He turned to her. "What they said downstairs wasn't true."

"They didn't say anything. They just hinted about us." Juliet said. "At least Deidara isn't trying to rape me anymore."

"That's one good thing. And now we don't have to hide it anymore." Itachi said.

"But I want people to treat me like they did before! Where do we go from here? What do we do when I am pregnant? Are we going to move? What is our future?" Juliet said.

"We'll find out."

"That's what you say now! What if I'm pregnant tomorrow? What would we do?"

"We will have our own house and grow old together." Itachi said and reached out and touched her hand.

Juliet turned to him. "This was all your idea, wasn't it? You just persuaded the leader, didn't you?"

"I loved you the minute I saw you." Itachi said.

"When?"

"I've been watching you since Ba Sing Se."

"What? Since Ba Sing Se? Why?"

"I was undercover in the city and saw you. It was love at first sight. After that, I persuaded the leader about my idea and we tried to kidnap you on the day of Sozin's Comet."

"Why then? Why not The Day of Black Sun?"

"No one was paying attention to you. On The Day of Black Sun, Azula needed you."

"You were planning all of this. I must admit, I am impressed. You remind me of Azula."

"But Azula changed you. I want this you." Itachi said. "I love this you."

**Okay, just a little info of how much of a stalker Itachi is. (Seriously, since Ba Sing Se?)**


	13. Chapter 12

Itachi came to Juliet's room one day with a mission. (an actual Akatsuki mission)

"I don't want to go on a mission!" Juliet said stubbornly.

"You'll be with me." Itachi said.

"And?"

"Just me."

"What's the mission?" Juliet said.

"Just watching someone, making sure they don't know anything." Itachi said.

"Sounds boring."

"But we get alone time. Just you and me. Alone. In a hotel room. For a couple of hours." Itachi said.

"When are we leaving?"

**Transition!**

Juliet and Itachi arrived in some village far away from the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi changed into a guy with brown hair and Juliet didn't change because they were sure that no one there knew who she was. Itachi changed his name to 'Hin'.

Juliet went to look at the local jewelry and 'Hin' got them a room. When he came back, they went to their room.

They had just walked into the room and closed the door (Itachi turned back into himself) and were already kissing passionately and tugging at each other's clothes, when there was a knock at the door.

Itachi changed back into Hin and Juliet went to answer the door. She was shocked to see who it was . . . .

***Commercial Break!* (just to get on your nerves)**

**Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** ** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** ** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.** Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Head On. Apply directly to the forehead.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** **Head On. Apply directly to the forehead. Now available at Walgreens.**

***Back to the story!* (Are you annoyed yet?)**

"Juliet!" The person said and hugged her.

"Zuko?" Juliet practically screamed. (Dun Dun Duuuuuuuh!)

Zuko released Juliet and looked around her to see 'Hin'. He frowned.

"Who's he?"

"That's . . . uh . . . Hin. He saved me from the people that kidnapped me. I'm traveling with him now." Juliet said.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh . . . no?"

"Then why is there only one bed?"

"He's poor."

"Then why are you traveling with him?"

"Enough with the questions! Where's Mai? Why isn't she with you? She's YOUR girlfriend!" Juliet screamed.

"Okay. Okay. The people at the Hidden Leaf Village couldn't find you or the other prodigies, so I decided to find you myself."

"And Mai?"

"She wanted to forget about you and go home."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Juliet said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I see. He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Zuko said.

Juliet didn't respond.

"I see. I hope you guys are happy together." Zuko said and walked away.

Juliet felt sad, then Itachi came and closed the door. He grabbed her shoulders and started to kiss her neck from behind. Juliet gave in and spun around and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 13

Juliet felt sad about Zuko and she didn't know why. She loved Itachi more than she ever loved Zuko. Was she falling for Zuko again? She panicked at all of the possibilities that could happen if she was. Itachi would try to kill Zuko, scaring her away at the same time. Or she might run off with Zuko and Itachi might track them both down. Any way she put it, it didn't end good for Zuko.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked her. They were walking back to the base after a successful mission.

"I'm fine, just kind of worried." She said.

"About?"

"Our future." She technically wasn't lying.

Itachi went back into silence, understanding. Then he stopped where he was and tackled Juliet to the ground.

"Itachi! What are you-"

"Shhhh!" He said and got back up. Juliet froze, something was wrong.

Next thing she knew, someone grabbed her and started to run off with her. She immediately realized that it wasn't Itachi.

"Put me down! Put me down NOW!" She screamed.

"Relax, Juliet. You're safe now." She recognized that voice. Kakashi?

"Kakashi! Put me down! I'm happy there!" She said. She could see Itachi trying to catch up with them.

Kakashi stopped and put her down. "What?"

"I love it there. Itachi's my boyfriend." She explained.

Kakakshi shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "The other prodigies are at the village, if you ever change your mind."

"I won't."

Then Kakashi left and Itachi finally caught up with her.

"What was that about?" He said.

"Kakashi wanted me to come back to the village, but I chose to stay with you." She said.

Itachi smirked. "Good choice." Then they continued to walk back to the base.

**Transition!**

"Where have you two been?" The leader asked.

"Doing the mission you sent us on." Juliet pointed out.

"While you were gone, Leaf Village ninjas took the other prodigies and left!"

"We know." Itachi said and glanced at Juliet. "They tried to take her too."

"Tried?"

"I didn't want to go." Juliet said. "I love it here."

"Good." The leader said.

Itachi and Juliet walked back to their room and . . . . . . .you know.


	15. Chapter 14

Juliet was relaxing in her and Itachi's room when Itachi burst threw the door.

"Wanna go terrorize some villagers?" he said.

"Sure!" **(She IS Fire Nation)**

"Not just any villagers, Ba Sing Se villagers!"

"What? Are you crazy? I've been to Ba Sing Se!" She screamed.

Itachi sat at the foot of the bed. "I have it all planned. The only thing the people from Ba Sing Se know is that the war is over. They have NO clue that you've been kidnaped. So you could just walk right in."

"One problem there, genius, Zuko's uncle has a tea shop there. And HE must know I'm missing!"

"Then we'll stay away from it. Come on, we NEED a vacation!" He pleaded.

"Fine." She said.

Itachi smiled and kissed her.

**Transition!**

Juliet, Itachi, and, for some reason, Kisame were all on the boat to Ba Sing Se. They had sneaked on to avoid paying, plus they didn't have passports.

Juliet had changed into a nice kimono she found.

"This feels . . . weird." She said, looking out to the ocean.

"You'll get used to it." Itachi said. He had his arm around her waist.

"What if the Avatar or his annoying friends are on here? Did you know one could feel the vibrations on the ground!" She said.

"I'm sure they're taking their bison. What was his name? Oppa?"

"I don't know. I hardly knew the Avatar's name! I think it was Aang." She said. "And HOW do you know all of this stuff?"

"I told you, I've been watching you for a while." He said.

They stared out into the sea.

**Okay, next chapter, they're in Ba Sing Se. What'll happen? Who will they meet? Find out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

The Avatar and his friends, Mai, and Iroh were in Ba Sing Se in Iroh's tea shop. Mai was freaking out.

"Where is Zuko? I bet he went back to go find Juliet! When he gets home . . ." She threatened.

"I'm sure he's just worried about her." Aang said.

"Worried! She tried to kill him and he's worried about her?" Mai screamed.

"Just be patient with him, Mai." Katara said.

"I'm going back to the Fire Nation. Tell me if you guys hear from him." Mai said and left.

"Is she gone?" A voice said from behind a door.

"Yes, Mai's gone." Iroh said.

Zuko stepped out from the room. "Good. Thanks uncle. She's really mad at me, I'm just not sure what to do now."

"You could wait until she cools down." Toph said.

"She thinks I'm in love with Juliet." Zuko said. "The more time I spend away from her, the more angry she'll be at me."

"Are you?" Katara said.

Zuko was silent. "Juliet already has a boyfriend."

Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Sokka yelled.

"Someone that rescued her." Zuko said.

"What's going on here?" Angelo said. The other prodigies were right behind him.

"You're back!" Katara said.

"Yeah, the village rescued us. Where's Juliet? I thought she'd be with you." Eric said.

"What do you mean she should be with us?" Aang said.

"The village went back to get her. I guess she didn't want to come home." Jon said.

"So she's still with the people that kidnaped her?" Zuko shouted.

"Yeah. She's probably with Itachi." Angelo said.

"Who?" Zuko said.

"Itachi's like her boyfriend now. I guess she didn't want to leave him." Angelo explained. "He's one of the people that kidnaped her."

Zuko was silent then left. "I'm going to find Mai . . ."

**Transition!**

They were finally in the city (after sneaking past security) and were wondering what to do now.

"We're going to terrorize the villagers, right?" Juliet asked Itachi.

"But how?" He said.

"Paper bombs?"

"Genius!" Itachi said and kissed her on her head. "That's why I'm going to marry this girl!"

"What?" Juliet shrieked. "Marry?"

"Oops." Itachi said.

"Smooth." Kisame said.

"Is that why you came up with this "vacation" idea all of the sudden?" She was in shock.

"It's hard to explain." Itachi said.

"Well try!"

"I decided that I wanted to marry you. We just clicked and since everything was going so smoothly . . . I just thought . . ." He said. "And, well, I chose Ba Sing Se because this was where we technically met."

"You mean where you started stalking me?" She said, still slightly mad.

"Yeah. Are you mad at me?"

"No." She sighed. "How could I? You planned a romantic getaway and then was going to propose to me! It's every girl's dream!"

"You're no girl." Kisame said. Juliet shot him a death glare.

"Kisame?" Itachi said and gestured for him to leave.

"Fine. I can't stand your lovey-dovey stuff anyway." Kisame said and walked away.

Itachi turned to Juliet and got down on one knee. (OMG!OMG!OMG! (Starts hyperventilating and faints.) ) He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Juliet, will you marry me?" He said.

"Yes! YES! YES!" Juliet said, jumping up and down. Itachi put the ring on her finger and they kissed.

**Transition!**

Juliet and Itachi left the Akatsuki soon after they were engaged. They found a cute little house in a secluded area. They had kids (of course!) and died a week apart when they were old.

Juliet never saw Zuko, or Mai, or any of the other prodigies ever again. She was satisfied with the life she had with Itachi and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

The End.


End file.
